The present invention relates to a seat cushion, and more particularly to a seat cushion that is selectively conformable to a user's anatomy by deflating and inflating the seat cushion in combination with selective compression and expansion of resiliently compressible foam.
There are a variety of articles that are currently used as seat cushions having some means of inflation of the seat cushion. These cushions are typically constructed of two sheets of material overlapped and sealed, into which air is introduced either by physically blowing the air into the cushion by mouth or by a pump. Once such cushions are inflated they are used to cushion the anatomy of a user when placed between the user and a seating surface. Such cushions have a drawback in that they are often unable to conform to the user's anatomy to provide adequate support, leading to pinching, the falling asleep of extremities, and other discomforts. This also leads to improper posture. These cushions also do not provide stability to the user.
There are also a variety of seat cushions utilizing some sort of foam that also cushions the user's anatomy when the foam is placed between the user and the object on which the user is to sit. One drawback to this type of cushion is that when a user shifts position slightly the foam shifts with the user and does not provide continuous support of the user's anatomy. Further, such cushions may also provide pressure points, as discussed above, resulting in cramping, pinching, and other discomforts, and leading to poor posture.